Playing with my heart
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Perdió a sus padres y a su hermana, conoció a un hombre que ella pensó que la rescataría de la soledad, pero repentinamente desapareció de su vida luego de tomar su pureza. Ella creyendo que se había burlado de ella se promete no volver a confiar en los hombres, cuando pensó que lo había olvidado lo encuentra de nuevo y su corazón salto tan fuerte como antes cuando creía en el.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

TRISTE RECUERDO

Para cualquier persona un cambio de ciudad es una maravillosa oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas, de adquirir nuevas experiencias, conocer lugares nuevos... en fin un sin numero de cosas nuevas, pero para mi solo es un traslado de un lugar a otro, como si caminara de un pasillo a otro en una enorme casa vacía porque así es como yo me siento, vacía, hueca, con un enorme cráter en mi corazón.

Y es que desde hace años mi vida carece de sentido, deambulo por la vida cual zombi, la única persona con la que puedo contar es mi tutora de toda la vida Kurenai Yuhi, pero siempre esta ocupada velando por los negocios que alguna vez pertenecieron a mis padres; ah por cierto soy Hinata Hyuuga una joven universitaria de 19 años que por azares del destino tuve que cambiarme de ciudad, antes vivía en la ciudad de Londres, ahora recién vivo en la populosa ciudad de Tokio, no me agrada ni me disgusta simplemente no veo la vida como lo hacen los jóvenes de mi edad, llenos de sueños, esperanzas, amor, porque eso para mi ya no existe.

Puedo parecer dramática y se que muchos dirán que soy una persona débil, sin carácter, y tienen razón es así como me siento, es así como mi padre me hacia sentir, como un error de la naturaleza, una escoria que no merece el privilegio de vivir una vida digna en el seno de una familia amorosa y comprensiva.

Aun puedo recordar como si fuera ayer la nefasta noticia de la muerte de mi progenitor y de mi querida hermana menor en un terrible accidente automovilístico, siendo ese el segundo peor dia de mi vida ya que perdía a mis dos seres mas queridos, a pesar del desprecio de mi padre, anteriormente había sufrido la muerte de mi madre a la tierna edad de seis años, no puedo evitar una tristeza enorme al recordarlos sobre todo a ella que me dejo una herida tan profunda en lo mas profundo de mi alma, ni siquiera puedo llorar, es que lo hice tantas veces en el pasado que ahora por mas triste que este no puedo derramar lagrimas para por lo menos intentar calmar la soledad y desesperación de alma.

Otro punto que influyo en mi cambio de actitud hacia la vida fue cuando perdí al que creí el amor de mi vida, mi salvador, si porque eso era para mi, un ser que llego a mi vida para rescatarme de ese abismo en el que me encontraba, pero como todo lo bueno en mi vida llega así se va. A la edad de 14 años lo conocí, era el estereotipo de hombre perfecto, el príncipe azul que todas deseamos.

Nos llevo poco mas de cuatro meses establecer una amistad cargada de inocencia y ternura, porque a pesar de que es mayor que yo eso no le impedía emanar una ternura que en muy pocos jóvenes se da; cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos perdidamente enamorados o por lo menos yo lo estaba de el, al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios a pesar de los constantes acosos hacia su persona por parte de chicas de distintas edades, porque si, como lo dije antes es un hombre guapísimo, mucho mas alto que yo de piel blanca y de cabellos y ojos tan oscura como el carbón, de una mirada profunda de esas que te estremecen con solo una fugaz mirada pero a la vez tan tierna que emana mucha calidez y calma, no voy a decir su nombre porque de solo pronunciar su nombre siento surgir desde dentro de mi ser la mas profunda oscuridad, porque ese ser que una vez creí tan especial solo ha provocado que sienta un profundo desprecio y temor hacia los hombres, no soporto la cercanía de una persona de genero masculino mas alla del típico trato que se la da a algún compañero de clases pero en general los evito para así no tener que recordar que ese innombrable forma parte de esa misma estirpe.

Lo importante es mencionar que después que me entregue a el en un acto de puro amor que una jovencita de 15 años puede dar, ese demonio con cara de ángel me abandono a mi suerte. Sin siquiera una carta de despedida, un mensaje, nada, simplemente desapareció, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto desde la muerte de mis seres queridos, no obstante me derrumbe nuevamente en mi soledad, me rehusaba a seguir viviendo, no comía, no dormía, solo lloraba, mi aspecto estaba totalmente demacrado, la luz de mis ojos se había apagado, incluso llegue a atentar contra mi vida, de no ser Kurenai que llego justo a tiempo para frustrar mis deseos suicidas ya no estaría en este mundo, ya no sufriría, ya no me consideraría un ser carente de evocar en otros aunque sea un sentimiento positivo.

Me levanto con toda la pereza del mundo, tomo un baño relajante y me preparo un ligero desayuno a base de frutas, hoy es mi primer dia de clases en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, no me siento entusiasmada ni nada por el estilo es solo que debo prepararme para cuidar los negocios que alguna vez pertenecieron a mis padres, lo hago como un homenaje a mi madre y para ello debo estudiar en una una universidad de renombre, de prestigio, por lo menos eso me dijo mi tutora Kurenai, ella se encarga de todo lo referente a mi educación y bienestar económico por lo tanto vivo una vida que muchos solo alcanzan a soñar, lo que todos desconocen es que yo daría mi fortuna entera con tal de tener a mi familia, de sonreír de nuevo, de llegar a casa en los días festivos y celebrar junto a mi familia maravillosos días...

En fin voy rumbo a mi nueva casa de estudios solo pidiendo a algún poder divino si es que escucha mis ruegos que mi vida en ese lugar sea de lo mas tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto, pasando desapercibida como siempre, pero oh...cuan equivocada estaba, aquí en el ultimo lugar donde menos esperaba encontrarlo esta el, el innombrable, el que robo mi corazón y lo destrozo sin ninguna compasión.

Llego a tiempo para pasar por la oficina de la directora Tsunade una mujer de belleza envidiable que a pesar de tener mas de cincuenta años aparenta la mitad de su edad, es de carácter fuerte que muchas veces llegan a intimidar pero al mismo tiempo amable y de algún modo agradable, para retirar mi horario de clases y así comenzar con mi rutina que básicamente consistirá en ir de mi apartamento a la universidad y viceversa, por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía porque de esta modo siempre había sido mi vida desde hace mucho, las ultimas amigas que había tenido fue cuando estaba en época de primaria pero también me separe de ellas.

El primer dia de clases fue de lo mas normal, mi nuevo sensei me presento con todo el grupo y tome asiento al lado de un chico con gafas, bastante silencioso por cierto, del otro lado un chico de cabellera castaña y extrañas marcas en la cara, a pesar de ser bastante escandaloso se ve que es agradable, a pesar de haber dicho que no quería ninguna presencia masculina en mi vida estos dos extraños me hicieron sentir a gusto, por lo menos hay alguien que me resulto agradable, a la hora del receso estos dos personajes, Shino el chico de gafas oscuras, y Kiba el castaño de extrañas marcas en la cara me hicieron compañía, aunque intente de manera amable y educada alejarme de ellos.

Ya era casi el termino del receso cuando llego a mis oídos los gritos de muchas chicas eufóricas, a mi parecer alababan a una estrella de rock, mis nuevos compañeros me explicaron que solo era el chico mas popular de la universidad, debo decir que me causo un poco de curiosidad saber quien era ese extraño que causa tanto furor en las chicas, por un momento me recordó a ...me doy un golpe mental por siquiera intentar recordarlo, de la nada aparece un grupo de chicos que a base de empujones logran sacar de en medio de las chicas al popular del lugar, todo fue rápido, una vez que lo sacaron del grupo todos ellos comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por ese grupo de chicas locas. Una vez terminado el receso todos volvemos a clases y el resto del dia ocurrió sin ninguna novedad aunque mi corazón se ha mantenido un poco oprimido desde el suceso con el grupo de chicas acosando a ese chico.

A la hora de la salida mis nuevos auto-nombrados amigos se ofrecen acompañarme a casa, de nuevo intento zafarme y de nuevo fallo ya que ellos alegaron que como mis nuevos amigos velarían por mi bienestar,

A solo pasos de la salida lo veo, mis ojos se abren como platos y mi corazón se dispara de tal forma que siento que en cualquier momento mi pecho se abrirá, por una fracción de segundo nuestras miradas se cruzan mi cuerpo no responde hasta que solo atino salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible sin mirar atrás, dejando perplejos por mi reacción a mis nuevos amigos Kiba y Shino. Corro tan rápido que ni siquiera veo por donde voy, cruzo la calle sin mirar si los autos están cerca, solo quiero huir , estar lo mas lejos posible de el, no quiero saber nada lo único que atino a escuchar en mi cabeza es una alarma que indicas peligro, y si es así,¿ porque mi traicionero corazón actuó de esa forma?, es la única estúpida pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde que lo vi... de nuevo el destino me juega una mala pasada y me pregunto ¿que hice para merecer tanto sufrimiento?, ¿acaso en otra vida fui tan mala que el karma me persigue hasta esta vida?, preguntas que no tienen respuesta y sin embargo ruego a alguna divinidad que me las responda...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para recrear esta loca historia

CAPÍTULO II

UNA VIDA PERFECTA NO TAN PERFECTA

Mi dia no pudo ir peor, era lo que me repetía una y otra vez desde que comencé este día, primero el hecho que debo ir de nuevo a la universidad, no es que lo necesite porque soy bastante inteligente, muchos dicen que soy un genio pero solo soy una persona que se la dan bastante bien las cosas, muchos pensaran que esta vida que llevo es perfecta, unos padres que me aman incondicionalmente a pesar de que mi padre es bastante exigente, soy el heredero de una de las compañías mas grandes en todo el mundo.

Todo parece indicar que mi vida es perfecta por vivir con todos los lujos que un hombre de mi edad pueda tener.

Tengo 22 años de edad , he tenido problemas de salud que me han impedido culminar mis estudios universitarios, pero en la actualidad estoy estudiando en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha y aunque por mi inteligencia pudiese haber culminado ya, lo cierto es que en la universidad me relajo un poco porque por un momento olvido lo perfecto que debo ser delante de mi padre y la compañía, pero por otro lado es totalmente estresante debido a un grupo de chicas que se auto-denominaron mis fangirls y si no quiero terminar secuestrado y hasta violado debo escapar cada vez que veo que están cerca.

Estoy seguro que si tuviera una pareja esas chicas se controlaran un poco mas pero es que ninguna chica llena mis expectativas, tampoco es que sea muy exigente, solo quiero una linda chica de sentimientos puros,que no se deje guiar por las apariencias ya que todas las chicas que me persiguen solo lo hacen por mi buen físico, también esta el hecho de mi orgullo de hombre, puede sonar a machismo pero es así, a mi me gusta conquistar, me gustan los retos, hacer de lo imposible lo posible, pero como dije antes las mujeres se rinden a mis pies sin que yo mueva aunque sea un musculo.

Ahora bien retomo lo del porque este dia apesta, cuando llego a la universidad tengo que escabullirme por otra entrada que no sea la principal porque antes de llegar uno de mis amigos me llamo diciendo que mi club de fans están en la puerta esperándome.

Las evado y voy directo a mi salón de clases, todo estaba bien hasta la hora del receso en la que fui emboscado de nuevo por ese grupo de desquiciadas, mi madre me enseño que debo ser respetuoso con las mujeres pero definitivamente estas mujeres sacan de quicio al mas calmado de los hombres, como venia diciendo fui emboscado en la hora del receso y nuevamente fui rescatado por mi grupo de amigos, que a los ojos de los demás son bastante extraños pero también tienen la cualidad de ser leales, por lo que logre zafarme de esas chicas solo con algunos rasguños sin importancia.

Cuando por fin se dio por terminadas las actividades académicas y a punto de abandonar las instalaciones educativas mi mirada se topa con los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto jamas, una bella mirada perlada en la que me perdí como si estuviera en un mundo de ensoñación y lo que fue apenas unos segundos a mi parecer fue una eternidad en la que mi corazón se sintió tan vivo que no recuerdo escucharlo antes tan acelerado como hasta este momento, pero entonces sucedió algo totalmente extraño, al percatarme mejor en esa mirada perlada solo vi en un principio sorpresa y luego miedo, me dispongo a hablar con la chica cuando de repente hecho a correr como si hubiese visto un fantasma, realmente no me explico el porque de su reacción, solo espero volver a encontrarla para saber mas de ella y de su extraña reacción.

Luego de finalizada mis actividades académicas me dirijo a la compañía de mi padre, en el camino me quedo sin gasolina en el auto y de paso sin batería en el teléfono por lo que no me quedo de otra que pedir un aventón, para mi mala suerte tuve que aceptar ir con una molesta chica que no dejaba de atosigarme con preguntas tontas, ya estaba totalmente exasperado, de permanecer un minuto mas ahí olvido toda la educación que se me ha dado y me hubiese comportado como un verdadero patán, afortunadamente llegue a mi destino antes de perder por completo los estribos, para colmo de males llegue tarde y me gane una reprimenda por parte de mi padre, y eso es bastante por decir ya que no me gusta la impuntualidad y menos cuando es de mi parte.

Una vez en mi oficina trato de concentrarme en mi trabajo y sencillamente no puedo, he practicado con yoga, con otro método de relajación, he inhalado y exhalado profundamente y a mi mente solo llega esa mirada perlada de nuevo, -¿ pero que diablos me pasa? ¿es que acaso nunca he visto otra chica atractiva?- me repito constantemente estas preguntas y no encuentro una explicación lógica, solo se que encuentro una extraña fascinación por una completa desconocida a pesar de que se me hace por algún motivo familiar, como si ya la hubiese visto antes.

-Aaah- lanzo un gran suspiro derrotado- no es como que no la voy a volver a ver- se dijo así mismo en un susurro- después de todo asistimos al mismo instituto- decidido, mañana seria el dia que hablaría con esa chica, así tal vez se salga de una vez de mis pensamientos, era lo que me repetía mentalmente.

Un nuevo dia,en el que me levanto mas temprano de lo habitual, no es que acostumbro dormitar hasta tarde, solo me siento un poco ansioso- bah, a quien engaño, estoy muy ansioso necesito saber quien es esa chica y ¿porque me siento de esta manera cuando la recuerdo?- se lo decía a si mismo mientras que se miraba en un espejo de su habitación de baño.

Llego a la universidad mas temprano de lo habitual, primero para evitar a mis molestas fangirls, y segundo para ver a esa chica de mirada perlada, ya que no conozco su nombre, ni su rutina diaria lo mejor es llegar temprano para ver en que momento llega y de este modo evitar una posible huida como la de el dia anterior, sencillamente era extraño, ninguna chica ha huido de mi , entonces ¿porque me miro de esa forma?

Eso sencillamente me tenia bastante intrigado, me encontraba en un debate mental acerca de los motivos de la mirada de esa chica que no me había percatado que un grupo de esas chicas se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de mi persona por lo que atine a hacer lo unicamente cuerdo que se me paso por la mente, correr, huir por mi seguridad, aunque no haya podido ver a la chica. Bueno después ya la buscare, eran los pensamientos que embargan mi mente esta mañana.

Ya es la hora del receso y aun no he visto a esa chica, suspiro con pesar, me siento un poco frustrado, ya la he buscado por toda la universidad y no he visto señales de ella, sencillamente parece que este huyendo de mi presencia y eso de algún modo me hace irritar, aunque hago mi mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, el resto del mundo no tiene porque pagar mi mal humor.

Final de mi dia -grrr- gruño en señal de molestia-¿quien diablos es esa chica que logra descontrolar mi mundo ? Me he tomado todo el dia y no he podido dar con ella, cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por un poco de atención de mi parte- era el pequeño monologo que sostenía conmigo mismo en el auto.

Ya sin mas nada que hacer me voy a mi casa resignado por lo menos por el dia de hoy de todos modos esa chica no se puede ocultar por siempre ¿ o si? -ahj, no se porque le tomo tanta importancia a una desconocida, ¿o sera que ya la conozco y por mi problema no la recuerdo?- en medio de mi monologo bufo en señal de molestia y alboroto mi lacio cabello, esto definitivamente no puede continuar.

Me he pasado el resto de la semana buscándola y aun no se de ella, ser mejor que me olvide de ella de una vez por todas, pero cada vez que esta pensamiento cruza por mi mente mi corazón se oprime y casi puedo escuchar su suplica silenciosa de seguir buscándola.

En todo el resto de la semana mi vida no ha cambiado, sigo con la misma rutina de mi casa a la universidad y de ahí a la compañía que a su vez me retorna nuevamente a mi casa, eso sin contar los constantes acosos por mis fanáticas -bff, como si yo les hubiese pedido seguirme a todos lados- como ya lo dije mi itinerario no ha cambiado solo estoy seguro de una cosa y es que si esta semana la chica no aparece comenzare a buscarla fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad...

Como se darán cuenta este fic esta narrado en primera persona por los protagonistas (la mayor parte) cuando no sea así se especificará el momento en que cambie el tipo de narración o algún otro personaje. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CAPÍTULO III

¿HUIR DE EL?...NUNCA MAS

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- me repito una y otra vez como si con eso pueda cambiar la realidad – ¿porque de entre todos los lugares tengo que encontrarlo aquí?, ¿acaso la vida no se cansa de burlarse de mi?- me lo voy repitiendo mientras mi corazón late desmedidamente y estoy segura que si pudiera derramar lagrimas mi rostro estaría bañado por completo de este salino liquido.

Es que desde que salí corriendo de la universidad, luego de ver a ese innombrable no he podido salir de casa, se que no es correcto porque apenes estoy comenzando clases y ya tengo una semana perdida – soy un total fracaso, bien hecho Hinata sigues siendo la niña tonta de la cual el se burlo, ni siquiera eres capas de verle a la cara sin sentir pánico, sin sentir como tu débil y marchito corazón reacciona ante su presencia – me digo a mi misma mirando seriamente mi rostro en el espejo en el que luego de este monologo descargo mi furia estrellando mi mano en el, por todas las emociones que inundan mi ser en ese momento no me percato del dolor ni de la sangre que destila libremente por mi mano y antebrazo para luego ir directamente a la alfombra lila de la habitación, permanezco en este estado largo rato hasta que comienzo a notar un dolor punzante en mi mano y ahí es donde despierto de mi larga meditación, entonces tomo mi bolso y me dirijo rápidamente a un centro de salud para que revisen y curen mi herida.

Una vez en mi casa intento descansar y olvidarme de todo, me sentí tentada a llamar a Kurenai y pedirle que solicita un traslado a cualquier institución y si es fuera del país mejor, pero luego lo pienso detenidamente y corro al lugar donde mi sangre esta esparcida, la observo nuevamente y luego me arrodillo y toco la alfombra donde esta mi sangre, por unos breves instantes mi mente regresa al pasado, al momento en el que ese se burla de mi y siento como la sangre me hierve de la rabia, no puedo mas que prometerme a mi misma que jamas voy a volver a huir, que voy a seguir con mi vida y ese sujeto quedara enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, me prometí ser una persona fuerte y que en no me dejaría engañar ni manipular y que si un hombre intentara hacerme daño recurriría al orgullo Hyuuga que corre por mis venas.

Un nuevo comienzo de semana y estoy lista para volver a mis actividades académicas, llego muy temprano a la universidad y a lo lejos logro divisar la silueta de ese cerca de la puerta, por un momento mi estúpido y traicionero corazón salta de regocijo al saberlo cerca pero sencillamente decidí que así como mi corazón no reacciona con otras cosas con este demonio tampoco, por lo tanto me armo de valor y levanto mi rostro con un porte de elegancia, orgullo y arrogancia, tan pocos característicos de mi pero señal inequívoca de que soy una Hyuuga.

Me adentro hacia las instalaciones cuando el se me presenta con su cínica pero adorable sonrisa, me doy un golpe mental por pensar eso, y con su ronca y masculina voz me saluda de la manera mas cordial posible, sin darle tiempo a decir algo mas lo ignoro de la forma mas fría y cortante que pueda tener, no es que sea mal educada ni grosera simplemente la manera de herir el orgullo de un ser como ese es ignorándolo, ha pasado toda su vida siendo alabado y venerado que el simple hecho de que alguien lo ignore lo pone con un humor de los mil demonios.

Ah medida que voy pasando de el ignorando su saludo logro ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como su cuerpo se tenso levemente antes de escucharlo hablar

-No pensé que una señorita como usted, tan bonita fuera también mal educada-lo dice mientras me sigue ya que yo sigo en mi posición 'eres el mas popular y ¿a mi que?'-no es cortes de señoritas educadas ignorar un saludo y dar la espalda a su interlocutor-

me detengo y siento una vena surcar levemente mi frente por lo que me volteo y le miro a los ojos y le pido de una manera amable – si claro. Cuando por dentro te morías de la rabia- que se aleje de mi, que su sola presencia me irrita.

Me mira de una mirada perpleja enarcando una ceja, momento que aprovecho para irme y dejarlo parado en medio del pasillo solo.

Llego a mi salón de clases que aun estaba solo y me dejo caer de manera estrepitosa en uno de los asientos, miro hacia el techo y suspiro hondamente – aun no puedo creer que lo haya hecho- lo digo en un susurro a pesar de estar sola y una pequeña sonrisa cargada de orgullo adorna mi rostro – espero que con esto le quede claro que no quiero saber de el, que no quiero verlo, ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que el- es que ya mi corazón y mi alma han sufrido tanto que siento en cualquier momento se romperán cual frágil cristal.

Las primeras horas de la mañana ocurrieron en completa calma -claro si consideras calma un interrogatorio completo por parte de tus dos nuevos amigos, bueno solo de Kiba porque Shino se comportaba de manera neutral aunque no pudo evitar preguntar si me encontraba bien- no quería contarle a mis amigos que ese día huí por culpa de la presencia de alguien indeseable para mi, pero tampoco quería mentirles por lo tanto opte por la opción mas viable en ese momento -una verdad a medias-

-y-yo no me s- sentía m-muy b-bien- les digo en medio de un tartamudeo en forma de susurro. Doy gracias al cielo que me creyeron o por lo menos ya no siguieron abordando el tema. Durante el resto del dia he sentido que alguien me observa pero cuando volteo no alcanzo a ver a nadie, aunque estoy segura que tiene que ver con el a pesar de no haberlo visto desde la mañana.

Una vez lista para ir a mi casa Shino se ofrece a acompañarme a mi casa, intento negarme pero cuando me doy cuenta ya esta caminando a mi lado por lo que solo me queda sonreírle de la manera mas sincera que mi marchito corazón permite expresarme. Momentos antes de salir alcanzo a verlo, esta junto a sus amigos pero eso no impide que su mirada se clave en mi de manera profunda porque a pesar de ya estar de espalda a el aun puedo sentir su mirada, y yo solo hago mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar cualquier nerviosismo que pueda delatar cualquier relación con el; no estoy segura si mi amigo se percato mi cambio de actitud desde que lo vi pero no ha dicho nada, creo que su mayor virtud es la discreción, estoy segura que con una persona como Shino podre cosechar una linda amistad...

Como se darán cuenta, este fic esta narrado en primera persona, el primer capitulo esta narrado por Hinata y este por su pareja protagónica.

Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.


	4. Confusion

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

CAPÍTULO IV

CONFUSIÓN

Ya ha pasado una semana desde ese primer dia que la conocí, si hoy no la veo en la universidad comenzare a buscarla fuera de ella, hoy como todos los días me levanto temprano y me dirijo hasta la entrada de la universidad en esperas de que ella llegue; hoy no se hace esperar porque a lo lejos logro divisar su silueta, me resulta extraño pero siento que ya la conozco, cada célula de mi cuerpo me indica que no es una desconocida pero mi mente no permite recordarla. Al llegar cerca de mi lo primero que hago es intentar saludarla pero con una mirada fría me ignora de forma cortante ¿pero quien se cree esta mujer? ¿acaso le hice algo tan malo como para no querer siquiera un saludo? Pregunto en mi mente mientras ella hace como si estuviera ahí, a lo que solo logro decir

-No pensé que una señorita como usted, tan bonita fuera también mal educada, no es cortes de señoritas educadas ignorar un saludo y dar la espalda a su interlocutor-

y luego mi mente alcanza la perplejidad al escuchar de sus labios que mi sola presencia le irrita y yo solo no entiendo porque pero tampoco alcanzo a preguntar porque cuando me doy cuenta ya se ha ido. No es que vaya a dejar las cosas como están porque de una manera que no me puedo explicar me duele su rechazo, sus cortantes palabras y a pesar que soy una persona que posee un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado por encima de lo norma ahora no me llega a la mente ideas para solucionar cualquier malentendido con la linda chica de ojos perlados, porque de una cosa estoy seguro y es que quiero solucionar las diferencias que hay entre nosotros porque ella me inspira sentimientos que no poseo por ninguna otra chica.

-Aaah- nuevamente me encuentro de mal humor Dios sabe que he intentado por todos los medios posibles acercarme a esa chica – Hinata, tengo entendido se llama- para disculparme con ella, aunque realmente no se de que debo disculparme tal vez solo busco una excusa para poder hablar con ella, conocerla un poco mejor, pero cada que me acerco ella me ignora o esta con esos chicos – como me molesta cuando el castaño de extrañas marcas en la cara esta tan cerca de ella, y ella sencillamente lo deja estar tan cerca, no es que me importe tanto – al diablo, a quien quiero engañar esa chica me atrae de maneras que no puedo explicar- me digo a mi mismo, últimamente es muy frecuente que hable conmigo en la soledad de mi habitación, definitivamente necesito un amigo en el cual pueda confiar y pueda desahogarme, así fue como se me ocurrió llamar a mi amigo, casi hermano Shisui Uchiha que desde hace dos años vive en la populosa ciudad de París, y desde hace mas de cinco meses no lo veo, se que se burlara de mi porque siempre lo hace pero también se que es una persona con una lealtad inquebrantable, por lo tanto se que podrá aconsejarme, puedo ser un genio y todo lo que el resto del mundo quiera creer, pero en cuestiones de mujeres, yo Itachi Uchiha, heredero de la multimillonaria empresa Uchiha's Corp soy todo un fiasco. Caso contrario a mi primo mayor Shisui y mi pequeño hermano Sasuke, que se encuentra estudiando en New York, que son todos unos casanovas.

El hecho es que llamo a Shisui y me asegura que en dos semanas a mas tardar estará en la ciudad de Tokio, y se que se preguntaran ¿por que siendo yo el mayor aun vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor no? Sencillo, hace algunos años estaba estudiando en otra ciudad, tenia una vida, pero entonces sufrí un terrible accidente, quede en estado de coma por mas de tres meses, fui sometido a múltiples operaciones y por si fuer poco sufro un cuadro de amnesia que en un principio fue severa, pero con el paso del tiempo he recordado muchas cosas, pero de mi vida en esa ciudad soy incapaz de recordar algo, algunas veces siento que en ese lugar se quedo un trozo de mi alma pero no se porque, cada que intento recordar detalles de mi vida en ese lugar solo sufro terribles dolores de cabeza, muchas veces son tan severos que convulsiono y permanezco desmayado por mas de 24 horas; y la razón de que mi tonto hermano menor no este con nosotros es porque es un rebelde y se ha opuesto rotundamente a vivir junto a mi padre alegando que con el carácter de ambos es mejor vivir lo mas lejos posible, en un principio el gran Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre intento renegar de su hijo menor y cortarle toda ayuda financiera pero mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, mujer de suave carácter pero por defender a sus hijos se convierte en toda una fiera, no se lo permitió.

Ciertamente mi tonto hermano Sasuke nos visita ocasionalmente, pero evita estar cerca de nuestro padre tanto tiempo pero también evita a nuestra madre ya que sabe que ella es muy insistente y sabe que busca cualquier oportunidad de convencerlo de volver a casa con la familia, aparte que le gusta llevar una vida bastante libertina, como la de cualquier joven de excelentes recursos económicos que solo se dedica a despilfarrar el dinero de sus padres en vicios, juegos y mujeres.

Por otro lado yo soy todo lo contrario a mi hermano, tengo un carácter un poco mas dócil y soy menos impulsivo, sin embargo cuando algo me interesa voy tras el y no me detengo hasta conseguirlo, aunque en este caso en particular sinceramente no se que hacer, solo pedir consejos de alguien mas experimentado en la materia -mujeres- y vaya que no es cualquier mujer, es nada mas y nada menos que una que demuestra desprecio hacia mi persona, pero es que me siento atraído tontamente por ella, y como lo dije anteriormente cuando quiero algo voy por el y definitivamente quiero esa mujer de mirada perlada para mi, quiero que sus sonrisas sean solo para mi, quiero estar presente en su vida mas que como un simple y triste espectador, o acosador, que a estas alturas ya me parece lo mismo, porque si, no puedo evitar estar al pendiente de lo que hace ella, incluso la he seguido hasta su hogar, me siento como esas chicas locas que me persiguen pero no me importa, si no me permite estar cerca por lo menos sabre un poco mas de ella.

Estas ultimas dos semanas se me han hecho largas y exasperantes, primero estoy ansioso por la llegada próxima de mi amigo Shisui y segundo la amistad de mi ojiperla con ese perro de Kiba me molesta cada dia mas, porque mientras a mi, Uchiha Itachi ella me rechaza a el le permite incluso acompañarla diariamente a su casa después de las actividades académicas.

Es ya dia sábado y recibo un mensaje de mi primo para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto a lo que salgo inmediatamente en un estado poco usual en mi ya que me encontraba ansioso pero he decidido usar todo el temple de un Uchiha para ocultar mis emociones, aunque estoy seguro que a Shisui no podre engañarlo.

Una vez instalado en la casa, Shisui y yo decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad y de esa forma conversar tranquilamente sin la interrupción de mi madre, no me malentiendan , ella es mi madre y la amo, pero en cuanto a chicas se refiere, ella no puede evitar inmiscuirse, y en estos momentos lo menos que necesito es a mi madre dándome opiniones de como debería ser la mujer que vaya a ser mi pareja.

Ya estaba seguro de la reacción de mi primo mayor, lo conozco bastante bien como para saber que reacción tener antes de ofrecerme cualquier clase de ayuda.

-Vaya, pero si el genio de la familia, al que persiguen las mujeres de todas las edades, y ahora una desconocida que no le atraes pone tu mundo de cabeza, ja ja ja...

-No estoy para bromas Shisui, realmente no se que me pasa con esa mujer, es como si la conociera de antes, pero si así fuera por lo menos tuviera un recuerdo, pero no tengo nada y lo peor de todo es que me odia, he intentado de todo para lograr conversar con ella y solo me ignora-

-Bien, bien, entiendo, si la conoces, probablemente es de antes de tu accidente, lo mas probable es que la hayas conocido en Londres, tus recuerdos de ese lugar son vagos y escasos-

-Ya lo he pensado, pero no puedo ir hasta alla a averiguarlo, por eso te he pedido que vengas, pero antes es necesario que la conozcas y así te darás cuenta de la situación-

-Ok. Entiendo genio, solo intenta hablar con ella y si se niega confrontala, oblígala a que te escuche y te diga lo que sabe de ti-

-También he pensado eso, pero ya de por si me siento un acosador como para encima de eso crea que soy un secuestrador o que quiero lastimarla-

-Tu eres el gran Itachi Uchiha, seguro se te ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto quero disfrutar el resto del dia y ya mañana conoceré tu dolor de cabeza-

Ante este ultimo comentario fruncí el ceño en señal de molestia, no me gusta que insulten a mi ojiperla ¿mi ojiperla? ¿desde cuando la considero mi ojiperla? De nuevo me encuentro en un debate mental en donde la protagonista es de nuevo ella, el ángel de mirada perlada.

Espero les haya gustado, bueno ahora saben que es Itachi y no Sasuke, en otra pagina publique esta historia estaban seguros que era el Uchiha menor.


	5. El beso y la reaccion

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, les informó que este es el mismo que originalmente llevaba el nombre de "Juegos del destino", solo cambio el nombre, es que encontré dos fics con el mismo nombre, un SasuHina y un SasuSaku (no me gusta este pairing), por lo que me llevó a replantearme el cambiarle el titulo, aunque debo decir también que no me convencía mucho ese titulo anterior, lo quería cambiar antes de publicarlo pero las ideas se iban de mi cabeza y quedaba en blanco.

**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.**

CHAPTER V

EL BESO Y LA REACCION

Un nuevo dia de rutina en mi vida, y de nuevo en la entrada de la institución se encuentra él, no se que esta tramando, pero sea lo que sea no se lo voy a permitir, ya una vez entro en mi vida y destruyo mis ilusiones, mi corazón y mi alma quedaron hechas trizas y lo que mas me molesta es que finja que nada paso entre nosotros, ni siquiera una disculpa, una explicación, nada, como si este Itachi no fuera la misma persona que conocí en Londres.

Intento pasar rápidamente al lado de el antes que me intercepte, pero para mi sorpresa y ¿desilucion? -basta Hinata- me reprendo mentalmente por lo anterior pensado; pero antes de alejarme lo suficiente se me acerca un joven atractivo de cabello negro corto, pero se le forman rizos en la punta de los cabellos y de ojos tan profundos y negros como la noche mas obscura.

-Mucho gusto señorita, Shisui- me habla el desconocido esbozando una cálida sonrisa por la que se derretirían muchas chicas, yo intento sonreír al mismo tiempo que extiendo mi mano en señal de saludo, mas que por gusto por cortesía -Hinata Hyuuga- digo y el besa mi mano cual caballero, antes de dejar mi mano libre vuelve a decir su nombre, esta vez sin obviar el apellido.

-Shisui Uchiha- inmediatamente aparto mi mano con brusquedad de la suya como si con el simple hecho de nombrar ese apellido fuera el veneno mas letal incrustándose en mi piel, acto seguido solo le dedico una mirada cargada de frialdad, pero antes de que pueda decir algo soy elevada en peso sobre un hombro masculino cual costal de papa.

Intento bajarme, le grito, lo golpeo pero nada parece hacerle efecto, me lleva un largo trayecto en su hombro sin que nadie se atreva a detenerlo, debido a la hora de la mañana solo habían pocos estudiantes, y al parecer ninguno con el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo. Finalmente cuando hemos llegado al estacionamiento me deposita sutilmente en el suelo pero en un intento brusco de alejarme de el, dado la torpeza de mi ser, realizo un mal paso y resbalo, instintivamente cierro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

Al cabo de unos segundos abro lentamente mis ojos y ahí esta el tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, situación que nos permite esta tan cerca uno del otro, tanto que puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Me siento débil nuevamente en sus brazos, no soy capaz de moverme ni de decir palabra alguna, solo ciento el duro golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho, y esa oscura mirada de mi acompañante no ayuda para nada, siento que con cada segundo que pasa mis nervios van subiendo de escala al mismo tiempo que el calor de mis mejillas, que aun sin verlas reflejadas se que están totalmente coloradas.

Fijo mi vista en sus ojos directamente, grave error, me quedo presa en esa oscura mirada, que a primera vista solo logro ver enojo y no entiendo porque, aqui la única que tiene derecho de estar realmente enfadada soy yo, no él.

Cuando mi cuerpo por fin quiere reaccionar y apartarse de el, este reafirma el agarre y lo próximo que siento son sus labios estrellarse contra los míos, en un principio cálida y calmadamente para luego tornarse mas agresivo y posesivo, no puedo mas que corresponder ese beso, porque al momento de sentir sus labios tan cálidos contra los míos sentí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo el revolotear de cientos de mariposas en mi estomago.

Ha pasado no se cuanto tiempo desde que siento sus labios contra los míos, solo nos separamos por falta de aire y al parecer la realidad golpea todos mis sentidos, cuando abro los ojos y veo sus rostro toda la furia y decepción vuelven a mi y me suelto de su agarre para atestarle una merecida bofetada antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esos labios, estoy seguro que ya he besado antes esos labios, puede que no recuerde a la chica pero definitivamente la sensación de esos carnosos labios contra los míos no podría olvidarla ni que perdiera la memoria diez veces mas.

Aquí estoy solo en el estacionamiento de la universidad, con una mano en la mejilla donde fui golpeado, y aun así no puedo borrar esa sonrisa de estúpido que yo se tengo en este momento, lo que acaba de pasar me hace confirmar muchas cosas, ahora entiendo mejor esa extraña obsesión hacia una desconocida, que recién ahora descubro que no es tan desconocida, pero para aclarar dudas será mejor hablar con ella y explicarle mi falta de memoria, claro, será a la salida, porque ya ha sonado la campana que indica el inicio de las clases.

Realmente no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, ahora lo único que me importa es que debo tener a esa mujer para mi es que a pesar de su brusca reacción respondió completamente al beso que le di.

Cuando vi su reacción ante el pronunciamiento de mi apellido por parte de mi primo sentí que me hervía la sangre ¿por que desprecia tanto a mi familia? ¿o es solo a mi?

Lo próximo que supe fue que la levante en peso y la coloque en mi hombro, necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar algunos puntos, y eso debía ser privado, ya que por la hora habían llegado mas estudiantes y no quería que mis 'amigos' y ese molesto club de fans nos interrumpieran la conversación que tenia pendiente con ella.

Lo que ocurrió con mi hermosa ojiperla -oh si porque estoy seguro que si fue mía antes, aun lo sigue siendo- solo lo puedo explicar como un instinto, mi cuerpo actuó solo, cuando la vi a punto de caer solo pensé en detener la caída y una vez ella entre mis brazos observe sus hermosos ojos hechiceros y luego sus hermosos labios, rosados y entreabiertos, en ese momento solo veía esos labios y para mi fue como un irresistible llamado al pecado, ya no me pude contener mas y los bese, en un principio de forma suave y pausada pero en cuanto ella respondió el poco auto control que tenia se fueron al demonio, mis labios exigían mas, en ese momento eran como la droga mas adictiva, que mientras mas los pruebas mas quieres.

Desafortunadamente nuestros pulmones exigían aire y aun en contra de mi voluntad tuvimos que romper el beso.

Por un momento creí que ella hablaría conmigo, me exigiría alguna explicación pero no, solo me golpeo la mejilla y corrió lejos de mi nuevamente, pero eso no me mortifica, ya no, porque estoy seguro que ella siente algo mas que odio hacia mi.

Y en ese estado de ensoñación me encuentra mi primo Shisui, estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera presto atención a sus burlas. Este dia he decidido no entrar a clases, como ya he dicho se me da bastante bien los estudios, de hecho aun estoy en la universidad por pura formalidad académica, por eso me puedo dar el lujo de saltarme una clase.

Junto con mi primo nos dirigimos fuera de la institución, aun debemos afinar detalles para la misión que le estoy encomendando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Corrí lejos de el nuevamente, como si mi vida estuviese en peligro, y de cierta forma así es, siento que si vuelvo a caer en sus redes esta vez ya no podré resistir cuando se vaya.

No puedo irme al salón de clases porque seguramente ya habrán llegado otros estudiantes y aun estoy demasiado nerviosa como para responder cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme, tampoco me puedo saltar las clases porque hoy me toca la pesadilla de mi vida como estudiante -matemática- bueno pero eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, solo me queda ir al baño a tratar de calmar mi corazón y mis nervios y tratar de darme fuerza de voluntad para no caer presa de ese demonio nuevamente.

Es que ese beso removió tantas cosa en mi que siento que todo mi ser esta hecho un caos, y quisiera culparlo a el de todo pero la verdad es también de este tonto corazón que no entiende de razones, cada vez que lo veo aunque sea de lejos el salta en mi pecho como si quisiera salir o el simple hecho de una mirada o una sonrisa el se siente mas vivo que nunca.

Realmente quisiera irme lejos y no volver a verlo nunca mas, pero me he prometido que jamas huiré de el, aunque ya he roto esa promesa al salir huyendo luego de ese beso. Me quedo encerrada un buen rato en el baño y aun cuando he escuchado la campana sonar me quedo estática en ese lugar aproximadamente unos diez o quince minutos mas por lo que llego tarde a la clase de Anko sensei, que de por si es estricta tenia que ser ella quien imparta matemática, definitivamente necesito un tutor.

Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, soy un poco despistada y por mas que lo revise siempre se cuelan algunos errores, tratare de presentar un texto lo mas limpio posible. Gracias por leer y hasta una próxima.


	6. Estrategias

De nuevo yo y esta vez con un capitulo mas largo, ya ven que no me tardé tanto, en realidad ya lo tenia escrito solo debía darle unos cuantos retoques y siempre posponía ese momento. Este capitulo es especial, aquí hay un poco mas de acercamiento entre el sexy Itachi y su musa. Recuerden que Hinata esta en un conflicto, por una parte quiere odiarlo por lo que cree que le hizo y por otra no puede negar las sensaciones que produce su cuerpo cada vez que se acerca a ella.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER VI

ESTRATEGIAS

Ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido de la efectividad de mi primo al buscar información acerca de otras personas.

Se que no es el pasado de mi querida ojiperla lo que me ha proporcionado pero definitivamente es una excelente oportunidad de estar cerca de ella por mas tiempo y de esta forma no tendrá escusas para alejarse.

¡Ah por cierto! esta parte de la información es solo un regalo anticipado de parte de Shisui porque aun no ha emprendido el viaje a Londres. Pero bueno la investigación producto de ese viaje dentro de poco tiempo ya la tendré en mis manos.

Por lo pronto me voy a dedicar a crear una excelente estrategia de acercamiento hacia esa chica, después de todo por algo me conocen como el genio Uchiha.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nuevamente inicio de semana y mi pesadilla escolar comenzó, Anko sensei llega mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero no esta sola, con ella vienen tres jóvenes que probablemente estén cursando el ultimo año, la primera es una chica alta, delgada, de un cabello azulado que contrasta perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos violetas; el otro es un pelirrojo alto con unos ojos que diría mas extraños que los míos, puesto que tienen un patrón de varias ondas alrededor del iris del ojo; el siguiente es otro pelirrojo muy atractivo de ojos café, ni mis compañeros ni yo entendemos que hacen esos jóvenes ahí hasta que la sensei comenzó a explicar.

-Presten atención gusanos -comenzó como de costumbre Anko sensei- estos jóvenes aquí presente son los prodigios de la universidad, su nivel de inteligencia es reconocido mediante numerosos premios obtenidos en concursos de conocimiento, y en vista de que aquí hay algunos que se les dificulta bastante mi curso ellos serán tutores de los cuatro que presenten mas deficiencia-

No puede continuar porque es interrumpida por una de mis compañeras.

-Disculpe sensei -dice la chica- usted dijo que serian tutores de cuatro de nosotros, ellos son tres ¿acaso uno de ellos será tutor de dos a la vez?- pregunta la chica, a lo que la sensei muy molesta porque odia que la interrumpan grita que hagan silencio, que falta aun uno de ellos que no había llegado.

No se porque pero de repente mi piel se erizó, siento el peligro, ese dulce peligro que solo él me proporciona, y cuando estoy en medio de mis divagaciones mentales, entra, perfecto, cual Adonis hecho realidad y mi corazón de nuevo salta de felicidad.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Entro un poco mas tarde de lo planeado en el salón de Anko sensei asegurándome que la chica ojiperla me vea llegar.

Cuando ingreso nuestras miradas se cruzan fugazmente, para mi vista no paso desapercibido el pequeño salto que dio ella cuando entre.

-Disculpe que haya llegado tarde – hablo y hago una reverencia ante la sensei- llegue antes solo estaba solucionando algunos asuntos con la directora- concluyo a lo que me sonríe y me dice que no hay problema, esa mujer de extraño carácter, que a todo el resto del mundo trata de mala manera, para mi siempre tiene una sonrisa cálida, sera eso que llama mi primo Shisui tan orgullosamente "el encanto Uchiha". Aun así no dejo de pensar que actúa como todo un ogro, por lo menos con el resto de los estudiantes.

Una vez disculpado con la sensei ella procede a indicar cuales son los estudiantes que contaran con un tutor, a Konan se le asigno el amigo de Hinata, Kiba si mal no recuerdo, a Nagato y a Sasori se les asignaron ya los estudiantes pero ni siquiera me percato quienes son, yo solo estoy pendiente de ella, de como cada vez se pone mas nerviosa, lo se porque esta sonrojada y hace el intento de encogerse a cada segundo que pasa, ella esta consciente que la estoy mirando, no fijamente pero si lo suficiente para que se de cuenta.

Abre desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando la sensei dice que a partir de hoy yo soy su tutor. Seguramente quiere protestar, pero no sale de su asombro y también su timidez no la ayuda mucho que digamos, por un momento me doy el placer de esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Se que la mayoría no se percato de su casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero yo lo conozco y lo vi claramente, en mi mente solo esta el pensamiento de que se esta burlando de mi y eso no lo soporto, por lo mismo solo puedo sentir como la ira hacia él se va subiendo por todos los poros de mi piel y armándome de valor solo puedo gritar indignada.

-NOOO- grito y enseguida soy el centro de atención de la clase- por favor sensei ¿podría cambiarme de tutor?- intento persuadirla pero inmediatamente me arrepiento del impulso porque puedo ver claramente como se va enojando cada vez mas la sensei.

-Escucha Hyuuga- me habla en tono de voz serio la sensei- si no te gusta puedes hablarlo con la directora, deberías estar agradecida, el Uchiha aquí presente es el mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos de esa casa de estudio, si tienes algún problema con él SOLUCIONALO YA- grita esta ultima parte. "Genial, ahora soy el centro de atención de toda la clase" pienso acongojada.

Cada segundo que pasa me siento mas humillada y solo puedo culparlo a él, Itachi Uchiha, aun cuando acabo de pasar una gran vergüenza en frente de toda la clase no puedo evitar mirarlo con desprecio, y no me queda mas que asentir tímidamente a lo dicho por la sensei, pero de una cosa estoy segura, me vengare de el. Por lo menos espero no acobardarme a ultimo momento.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Debo decir que me sorprendió la reacción de la Hyuuga, realmente pensé que su timidez no le permitiría siquiera intentar protestar, pero esta claro que cuando se trata de mi pierde esa timidez y la convierte en ira hacia mi persona, ahora mas que nunca necesito saber que le hice y poder enmendar las cosas, y ruego internamente para que Shisui consiga la información lo mas pronto posible.

Luego del pequeño acto de rebeldía de parte de la ojiperla, la sensei les explico a los chicos que , tendrán trabajo doble por tener la ayuda de tutores, yo solo me relajo un poco porque de esa manera podre estar mas tiempo con ella. Se que me odia pero no por nada soy llamado genio, ya en mi cabeza estoy planeando una nueve estrategia mientras soy su tuto.

Poder convencer a la directora no fue nada difícil, con unas cuantas botellas del mejor sake ella quedo mas que complacida; por su parte con Anko sensei fue un poco mas complicado convencerla porque a ella le gusta tener el control y por supuesto quería elegir personalmente quien iba a ser el tutor de cada quien. Pero como ya lo he dicho antes mi cerebro trabaja rápido y mientras ella exponía sus argumentos ya estaba planeando mi próximo paso, como es sabido por todos que ella tiene una debilidad por los juegos, solo le propuse jugar un poco y si yo ganaba ella escogería a los estudiantes a partir de mi criterio, ella lo pensó un momento y luego se negó, debo decir que su respuesta no me sorprendió. De hecho ya la esperaba, nunca me ha gustado alardear de mis habilidades pero si hay una cosa de la que puedo jactarme es en ganar algún juego, ya sea de un sencillo juego de cartas hasta uno complicado de habilidad, la sensei puede ser adicta al juego pero detesta perder y ya antes lo ha hecho en mas de cinco oportunidades, solo le queda aceptar aceptar cumplir mi "capricho" sin poner traba alguna.

Antes de terminada la hora se marcho dejando a los estudiantes con sus respectivos tutores para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a las asignaciones encomendadas.

Cuando me acerco a ella, esta solo me ignora, esa sola acción me descontrola, porque mi orgullo se siente un poco herido, hago de todo para acercarme y ella solo atina a descargar su veneno contra mi, preferiría que me gritara, que me insultara pero prefiere ignorarme, pero como que me llamo Itachi Uchiha voy a descubrir el motivo de su odio hacia mi persona y definitivamente quiero a esa mujer para mi, cueste lo que cueste, ya lo había dicho, me gusta jugar al conquistador, ser yo quien lleve las pautas y hacer de lo imposible lo posible.

Como veo que solo se concentra en ignorarme decido que por el momento ya era suficiente, pero no sin antes advertirle que después de clase la espero, y luego de eso parto sin siquiera esperar ver su reacción.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¿Ese Uchiha que se cree? De ninguna manera pienso quedarme con él, estoy segura que todo esto lo hace para seguir burlándose de mi, pero no se lo voy a permitir, se que prometí no volver a huir de el y pienso cumplirlo... en otra oportunidad, no quiero, no puedo estar cerca de el ahora "¿a quien intentas engañar Hinata Hyuuga? Sabes que eso se llama cobardía", de nuevo estoy pensando en huir de su presencia, me siento terrible conmigo misma y mis sentimientos contradictorios, pero en verdad no puedo ni quiero estar cerca de lo contrario sucumbiré de nuevo a sus garras y la única perjudicada seré yo.

En todas las clases me la he pasado distraída, ni siquiera he tenido hambre, a la hora del receso me escabullí hacia la biblioteca, con la esperanza de no encontrarlo ahí, y así fue, él es tan condenadamente inteligente que ni se toma la molestia de asistir a la biblioteca.

La hora de salida llegó y cuando me dispongo a salir lo veo en la puerta, afortunadamente esta de espalda y no me ve, se que esta esperándome, ya anteriormente había dicho que nos veríamos a la salida, por lo que vuelvo a entrar a la instalaciones y a causa de no encontrar un lugar adecuado donde ocultarme solo opto por ir al baño de chicas en donde me quedo encerrada por no se cuanto tiempo, solo espero que sea el suficiente para que el Uchiha ya se haya ido.

Cuando salgo de mi escondite me doy cuenta que pase mas tiempo del esperado en los baños, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y ya el sol esta completamente oculto.

Con todos los nervios de punta salgo de la universidad y me dirijo hacia mi casa, desafortunadamente para mi las calles están mas solitarias que de costumbre, para colmo de males el alumbrado no esta funcionando y la luna esta oculta, definitivamente un escenario digno de una película de terror.

Camino lo mas rápido que mis pies me permiten, presiento que alguien esta siguiéndome pero estoy tan nerviosa que no me atrevo a voltear la vista hacia atrás, se que no es Itachi porque de alguna manera se cuando se trata de el, su presencia es mas cálida.

Siento cada vez mas cerca los pasos de esa persona y me armo de valor para ver de quien se trata, grave error, dos sujetos enormes y corpulentos siguen presurosos mi paso, siento de inmediato que todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo se prenden indicando peligro, solo me queda emprender la huida, pero no me sirve de mucho ya que delante de mi aparece otro sujeto, en ese momento realmente sentí el miedo correr toda mi espina dorsal.

-Vaya vaya, una linda señorita y sola ¿no quieres un poco de compañía preciosa?-habla con sorna uno de ellos.

-P-por fa-vor s-so-lo d-de-de-jeme t-tranquila- en medio de tartamudeos logro hablarles y esto solo causa que ellos se burlen, aprovecho este momento para intentar huir, pero por desgracia uno de ellos me pesca del cabello y logra tirarme al suelo, en mi mente solo puedo rogar que alguien venga en mi auxilio, la primera persona que mi mente enfoca es él, Itachi Uchiha, estoy tan asustada que ni siquiera puedo entablar la disputa mental en la que siempre me enfrasco cuando lo pienso .

En ese momento logro recordar una técnica de defensa ancestral practicada por mi familia que consiste en bloquear los nervios, aprovechando mi posición desde el suelo logro asestar un golpe certero a uno de ellos y salgo corriendo sin importar donde, voy en medio de la calle y no me doy cuenta que viene un auto, cuando me percato de su presencia ya estaba muy cerca, todo lo que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro y me desvanecí, aunque creo haber visto el rostro de Itachi antes de eso.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Esa mujer definitivamente es todo un reto, si me conoce como yo creo que lo hace debería saber que nunca me doy por vencido, la he esperado a la salida y aun no ha dado señales de aparecer, me da la impresión que durante todo el día me ha estado evitando, ni en el receso la vi.

Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora de la salida, entro a las instalaciones para ver si aun esta ahí, pero no la encuentro, salgo de nuevo convencido que de alguna forma salió sin que me diera cuenta de ello, me llego hasta su apartamento, veo todas las luces apagadas, por si alguna duda me quedo un poco mas de tiempo, no hay movimiento de vida, ahora si me estoy preocupando por esa chica tonta, pero ya vera, cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar.

En mi auto doy algunas vueltas recorriendo el trayecto de su apartamento a la universidad, conduzco despacio para poder revisar las calles sin tener que bajarme del auto, cuando vuelvo la vista al frente, una chica viene directo hacia mi, freno pero aun así se que el auto la golpeó y me invade mas la preocupación porque esa chica que acabo de atropellar es ella, Hinata Hyuuga.

Salgo lo mas rápido de mi auto la tomo entre mis brazos y me dirijo al centro de salud mas cercano.

Siento que el alma vuelve a mi cuerpo cuando el medico dice que solo tiene una pequeña contusión debido al golpe, pero que no es nada grave, aun así la dejo para pasar la noche en observación.

Cuando se despertó estaba tan alterada, gritando incoherencias, que al medico solo le quedo aplicarle un calmante que la mantendría toda la noche dormida.

Intento mantenerme en vela mientras la cuido, pero de a poco siento que el sueño me vence, así que me hice un lado en la cama donde ella dormía y me acosté muy juntito a su cálido cuerpo, la cama realmente era pequeña pero mejor así, de esta manera tengo la escusa de tomar su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos y dormir plácidamente, su aroma se me antoja como un relajante natural, en alguna parte de mi sueño recuerdo brevemente que su cuerpo ya ha estado en mis brazos

No diria que tengo problemas de sueño pero no dormía de manera tan placentera desde que era un niño. Puesto que ella aun duerme me levanto con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y salgo de cama, y porque no decirlo, de la comodidad de sus brazos envolviendo el mio.

Una vez fuera de la cama la sigo observando, desde su rostro hasta sus pies y cada vez estoy más convencido que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Observo su hermoso rostro, ese hermoso y oscuro cabello desparramado en la almohada como una oscura cascada y parte de el cubriéndole el rostro, sus largas y rizadas pestañas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos que a mi vista es un llamado inconsciente a ser besados.

Bajo mi vista a la nívea piel de su cuello, tan blanca, tan suave e irresistible, tanto que acaricio suavemente con el dorso de mi mano, mi vista sigue deleitándose con esa tentación hecho mujer, miro esas dos montañas que tiene por pechos y solo puedo imaginarme el vaivén de ellos en medio de actividades poco decorosas, se que esta mal que piense esas cosas pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlas, estoy tentado a seguir escudriñando con la vista ese cuerpo de tentación, pero me contengo porque si sigo haciéndolo un problema en mi entrepierna se hará notable, ya después tendré tiempo para ello, como ya lo he dicho quiero a esa mujer para mi.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Aun adormitada siento su presencia, su perfume, incluso su mirada traspasando todo mi ser, podría jurar que siento su tacto pero eso es imposible...¿ o no? Recuerdo que no quería verlo, me oculte en el baño y salí en la noche por las oscuras calles para dirigirme a mi casa, unos sujetos me perseguían, un auto, Itachi ¿Itachi? Me despierto y me incorporo de golpe en una pequeña cama de hospital sobresaltada, con el corazón bombeando muy fuerte, mi vista esta un poco nublada, busco por todas partes tratando de saber donde estoy, puedo ver una silueta pero no distingo quien es hasta que escucho su voz.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- habla el causante de muchas de mis desgracias y de inmediato siento como toda mi piel se eriza - hasta que por fin despiertas ¿ te encuentras bien? ¿ te duele algo?- me pregunta.

Se que mis mejillas están muy rojas porque siento como todo mi rostro arde, por el aspecto de la habitación se que es un hospital pero ¿como llegue aquí? ¿cuando? ¿por que estoy aquí?, tantas preguntas que se van acumulando, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el preocupado rostro de Itachi por ¿mi? ¿realmente estaba preocupado por mi? Ha de ser producto de mi imaginación, quiero hacerle tantas preguntas y antes de siquiera responder a las suyas entra un hombre de cabello blanco, edad que oscila los cincuenta y de mirada serena. Saluda cortésmente y mi demonio personal responde de la misma manera, no pode mas que imitarlo, después de todo si estoy en un hospital y tengo preguntas, nadie mejor para responderlas que el propio medico.

Ya me ha revisado el doctor y dice que puedo irme a casa con la condición de descansar, estaba un poco preocupada por mi visión ya que no la había recuperado del todo, aun veía un poco borroso, inmediatamente el doctor aplicó un poco de colirio y a los pocos minutos ya estoy como nueva.

-Joven tiene usted una linda novia-habla el doctor y no entiendo del todo mis reacciones, por un lado siento de el sonrojo en mis mejillas y por otro lado me siento incomoda- llévela a casa y encárguese que se alimente bien y descanse- concluye el doctor para luego retirarse, pero antes él tenia que hablar.

-No se preocupe doctor deja todo en mis manos, no dejare que mi novia le pase nada malo- responde con naturalidad y cuando estoy a punto de repicar su respuesta al doctor, estampa en mis labios un beso, que una vez mas hizo desfallecer mi voluntad.

Una vez solos y libre de sus embriagantes labios insisto en obtener una respuesta, es tan descarado que solo me provoca, me provoca...

-Tus labios son encantadores y tan suaves- tan sencillo como eso y se encoje de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, razón por la cual siento el aumento de mi ira hacia él e intento abofetearlo, detiene mi mano en el aire y me jala hacia su cuerpo, quedamos tan juntos y se aferra a mi cintura, permanecemos de ese modo un momento mas con nuestros rostros tan cerca que siento su respiración en mi rostro, de nuevo una corriente eléctrica se transporta por toda mi columna y me siento desfallecer.

Sus acciones desencadenan nuevamente una contienda en todo mi ser, mientras una parte de mi pedía a gritos desesperadamente volver a ser basada por sus cálidos labios, la otra definitivamente se rehúsa a aceptarlo.

Debo aceptar que me trajo trajo un poco de decepción ¿decepción? ¿porque estoy pensando ese? ¿acaso quería realmente ser besada por él?, preguntas internas sin respuestas o tal vez si pero reconozco que soy terca y en las cosas que menos quisiera sale a relucir todo el orgullo Hyuuga que recorre mis venas.

El solo apoyo su frente en la mía y sonrió, para luego agregar en un susurro -me alegra que estas bien- luego de eso me liberó lenta y delicadamente cual fino cristal.

Una vez lista para partir a mi casa toma mi mano suave pero firma y tira de mi hasta llegar a una cafetería, intento persuadirlo pero no tiene caso, el dia de ayer no probé bocado por estar huyendo de él y la verdad es que tenia mucha hambre pero mi orgullo me impide aceptar alguna cosa proveniente de él sin antes resistirme.

Al ver su "amabilidad", solo me queda aceptar el desayuno que tan amablemente me invito, ya lo había dicho, es tan amable y atento que me cuesta creer que me lastimó tanto, quisiera odiarlo con todo mi ser pero ¿como podría? Me mira tan intensamente que mis mejillas arden inmediatamente, me siento tan nerviosa en su presencia y él lo sabe, no solo eso, disfruta ver las reacciones que provoca en mi cuerpo y como tonta que soy no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. La parte racional de mi cerebro me grita que salga inmediatamente de su presencia pero mi cuerpo me traiciona, todos mis sentidos están concentrados única y exclusivamente en esa hermosa sonrisa que proyecta hacia mi, se que no debería, y aunque todas las alarmas de peligro están encendidas yo estoy presa de su mirada, de su sonrisa y calidez, ¡ay de mi!, se que caeré de nuevo en su red de engaño y no estoy segura siquiera de querer escapar.

Al cabo de un buen rato en el que me dediqué a comer lo mas lento posible mi desayuno, por fin termino, en todo este tiempo estábamos los dos sumergidos en un silencio que lejos de ser agobiante, era relajante, como alguna vez fue, esa es una de las cualidades que mas ame ¿o amo? de él, en todo ese tiempo solo se dedicó a observarme como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sin decir una sola palabra, a mi parecer es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre nosotros dos, encerrados en una burbuja de relajación a pesar de su intensa e insistente mirada, por un rato me olvide del resentimiento hacia él, de que en una oportunidad jugó con mis sentimientos y destrozo mi corazón... pude haber pensado un montón de cosas mas hasta que de repente recordé que no le había agradecido a Itachi lo que hizo por mi, seguramente por su gran ego no se ha ido aun, por eso ha permanecido todo este tiempo conmigo, tal pensamiento provoca un dolor en mi pecho que no puedo explicar, aun así sigo nerviosa por esa profunda y escudriñadora mirada, así que mejor voy a optar por agradecerle y así me quedare de nuevo sola.

-Itachi- hablo para romper el silencio y captar su atención- muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí- logro terminar la frase sin tartamudear y me siento orgullosa de mi misma- ahora debo irme a mi casa- el solo me observa y sonríe.

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga, aun no lo has entendido ¿cierto?- me dice y no entiendo su punto-realmente ¿crees que me he quedado solo por obtener un agradecimiento?- cambia su actitud a una mas seria y continúa- el doctor me ha dicho que te cuide y pretendo hacerlo hasta que estas mejor, tal vez tenga que mudarme a tu casa.

Inmediatamente me alarmo y ahogo un gritito en mi garganta y siento como los colores suben a mi rostro, lo observo a ver si noto algún matiz de burla en su expresión, pero puedo ver la seriedad marcada en el y no salgo de mi asombro cuando me toma de la mano para salir de ahí.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar.

-Pe-pero- intento rebatir con él, pero es muy tarde, ya estoy en su auto y mis niveles de sonrojo han aumentado, mi corazón parece un tropel de caballos en una competencia, indicio de que estoy extremadamente nerviosa.

-Tranquila Hyuuga que no muerdo, a menos que me lo pidas- me dice en su tono seductor y burlón que para estos momentos ya estoy empezando a odiar, pero aun así no soy capaz de contradecirle.

Llegamos a mi casa y me dispongo a salir a toda prisa de ese auto e internarme en la seguridad de mi hogar, pero el parece adivinar mis intenciones y antes de que logre abrir la puerta del auto su mano toma mi brazo con firmeza pero sin llegar a hacerme daño

-Tranquila Hinata, ya te dije que no muerdo, recuerda que el medico dijo que debías tener reposo- me dice con seriedad- realmente pensaba traerte hasta aquí y retirarme, pero parece que no le haras caso al doctor por lo tanto hoy seré tu enfermero personal.

Me sonrojo por su comentario y hago un puchero en señal de descontento, pero se que es obstinado y cuando toma una decisión nadie lo hace cambiar de opinión, ni aunque le arroje agua hirviendo lograre sacarlo de mi casa hoy.

-Ja ja ja- lo escucho carcajearse, seguro burlándose de mi- te ves adorable haciendo puchero- y acto seguido revuelve mis cabellos como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Eso increíblemente logra sacar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa hacia él, siendo correspondida por una increíble y hermosa sonrisa que tanto embargan y nublan mis sentidos, se que en estos momentos estoy siendo extremadamente débil pero no puedo evitarlo, ya mañana haré algo al respecto, por el dia de hoy me permitiré disfrutarlo, por el dia de hoy me permitiré tenerlo solo para mi.

Sale del auto, se apresura a abrir la puerta para que salga y toma mi mano cual caballero, me sonrojo y sonrió, pero no digo nada, solo me dejo guiar hasta mi apartamento. Cuando estamos en la puerta me pide las llaves para abrir, no me opongo y se las entrego, entramos y de inmediato me indica, mejor dicho me ordena que me recueste que el se encargara de todo. De nuevo intento rebatir pero al percatarme de su mirada, me indica que no tengo oportunidad de ganar, es que puede ser muy obstinado cuando se lo propone.

Así como él puede ser obstinado también yo lo soy, por lo que solo me recosté en el sofá y no en mi cama, situación que no le agrado mucho pero que al final no siguió insistiendo.

Todo el resto del dia transcurrió de forma normal, bueno si se le puede llamar normal tener en tu casa a tu ex-novio super sexy de enfermero personal. No tiene caso que me siga mintiendo, el no ha perdido ese toque de sensualidad, caballerosidad y amabilidad que en una oportunidad me enamoró completamente, pero aun así no me puedo permitir que entre totalmente en mi mundo y lo destroce de nuevo, porque puedo reconocer sus habilidades, destrezas y atractivo, pero también reconozco que enamorarse de él es como consumir un dulce veneno, que te cala hasta los huesos y cuando te das cuenta es muy tarde, un veneno por dulce que sea sigue siendo veneno, y de una cosa estoy segura es que antes destrozó mi corazón, se que nunca volveré a amar de nuevo, porque consumí esa peligrosa sustancia y nunca averigüé si existía un antídoto.

Ciertamente cuando conocí a mis actuales y únicos amigos Kiba y Shino se me hace mucho mas tolerable la presencia de personas de sexo masculino en mi vida, pero jamas en el aspecto amoroso, porque ahí no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

Las horas han pasado lentamente y ya es tarde, Itachi se resiste a dejarme sola por lo que he tenido que prometer permanecer en cama sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, este asiente ante mi promesa pero me dice antes que al siguiente dia llegará una persona que se encargara de cuidarme puesto que él estará ocupado y se le hace imposible acompañarme, se que no puedo hacer nada ante su terquedad porque aunque me oponga de todos modos enviara a ese alguien.

Una vez sola suspiro y aunque su presencia en mi vida me descontrola de todas las formas posibles le estoy tan agradecida con su compañía, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la calidez de una persona a mi lado, pero una vez se ha ido de nuevo siento este vacío que consume poco a poco mi existencia.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo Hinata conocerá a los amigos de Itachi, ¿como le irá conviviendo con los desadaptados de Akatsuki? ¿ustedes que creen?

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para invitarlos a un foro al que recientemente fui invitada a participar, ya lo había dicho en mi biografía, soy nueva en fanfiction y no se cuales son las expectativas de un buen foro, pero a mi este me parece divertido, les dejare el link y si les gusta pueden unirse, de lo contrario no pierden nada.

El foro se llama "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas", la moderadora se llama Parresia y en verdad seria muy bueno que las fans del ItaHina y SasuHina se unieran, en serio, el foro es dedicado al fandom Naruto pero hay muchos fanáticos del SasuSaku y hay que hacer sentir la presencia de los Uchiha con Hinata, ya saben si no les gusta bien pero no pierden nada con darse una vueltita.

forum/La-Aldea-Oculta-entre-las-Hojas/151026/


End file.
